


Fighting For

by kittenofcastiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+ gifs, A little bondage (just a little), Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, i think, not-demon-anymore Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  Hi I’ve read your fics and I really like them. I was wondering if you would write another dean/reader fic but like with a sexy, sort of sassy power struggle dynamic and of course the smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting For Dominance

“What the fuck are you doing here?” you asked, pushing a knife on the hunter’s throat after pushing him against the wall.  
  
“Why so bitter, sweetheart?” he smirked, not looking frightened at all  
  
“What are you doing here, Winchester?” you asked again, not removing the knife. It wasn’t like you were surprised about a Winchester in hell, they had the tendency of dying all the time, but usually they weren’t free to walk around like fucking guests.  
  
“Didn’t you hear?” he asked, his green eyes turning into pitch black ones “I live here now” he clenched his jaw as his eyes went back to green

You cursed under your breath and removed the knife, and placing it inside of you leg holster. Crowley was supposed to talk about things like that with you, of course that the King of Hell didn’t ask permission, but he always gave you a hint when he was going to do something stupid. And turning a Winchester into a demon was the stupidest thing ever.

“How…?” you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.  
  
“It wasn’t me, Y/n” you heard a british accent from behind you making you roll your eyes  
  
“It is never you” you scoffed, turning around to face the King of Hell himself.  
  
“He’s right” Dean said, eyeing you up and down, making you shiver. “It was all me” he rolled his sleeve up to reveal a red mark  
  
“Of course” you groaned “you can be a regular demon, can you? you need to have the mark of Cain”

“I’m always the best” he winked making you scoff, but before you could say anything else you were interrupted by Crowley  
  
“Nice to see you get along” he smirked.   
  
Oh no, that smirk meant trouble 95% of the time  
  
“Crowley…” you started, giving him a warning gaze  
  
“You will show him around” he shrugged “He’s my knight, you are my second in command. He needs you”  
  
“Knight” you groaned “are you being serious?”  
  
“As a heart attack” and with that, he was gone. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

-

“So this is what you do?” Dean asked as he followed towards Crowley’s office “make deals, collect souls and then you go and torture some other souls… it’s a good life”  
  
“Yep” you sighed, not ready to start a fight. It had been two weeks since Dean arrived, and he was driving you crazy. He was aware of your attraction towards him, he knew how wet the single sight of him made you, he knew how his voice sent shivers down you spine, and he loved it. He loved to tease you, to touch your skin just a second longer than necessary, to whisper nonsense really close to your ear. Every little thing he did made you want to jump and fuck the shit out of him, but you couldn’t. You knew who he was, and you knew that he wasn’t going to stay as a demon for too long. So you just shook the thoughts and kept walking “living the dream” you said opening the door.

“How was it, pet?” was the first thing that Crowley said  
  
“Hello” you rolled your eyes  
  
“It was good” Dean said, standing too close to you “Son of a bitch tried to fight” he scoffed “Y/N here” he placed his arm around your shoulders “showed him who was the boss”  
  
“Like always” you simply said, shrugging his arm off “Do you need anything else?” you asked, eager to leave and stay away from Dean  
  
“Yes” was the last thing your heard before you zapped out of the office, sighing as you fell on your bed.

“That was really rude, sweetheart” you jumped as your heard Dean’s voice from the other side of your room  
  
“Damn it” you groaned, sitting up “what the hell are you doing here?” you grunted  
  
“You left without a goodbye” he shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face “That was quite rude”  
  
“Fuck off Dean” you huffed standing and walking towards your dresser, just as you were about to ask him to leave you were pushed against the wall, Dean’s tall figure pressing you against it  
  
“Why do you act like that, Y/N?” he asks, his hot breath hitting your face “you act like you don’t want me” his hands roamed the sides of your body making your breath hitch “you act like you don’t know I want you” he adds in a whisper, his lips less than two inches away from yours.

You couldn’t think straight anymore, you couldn’t think about the consequences or the pain it may cause you, you closed the gap between your lips, he didn’t waste any time, he pushed you even more against the wall as his hand cupped your neck, his hot, full lips moving harshly against yours making you moan at the feeling, he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in your mouth and explore every inch of it.

You sucked his bottom lip and tugged it with your teeth making him growl against your mouth, the sound of it bringing a new wave of heat towards your lower region.  
  
“I knew you wanted me” he mumbled  
  
“Shut up” you grunted as you snap your fingers, leaving you both completely naked  
  
“Shit” his eyes roamed your body, biting his lip as he saw your naked breasts. He quickly cupped them with his hands and squeezed them harshly making you moan “fuck” he growled, taking one of your nipples in his mouth. His hand moving to play with the other.  
  
“Fuck” you moaned, it felt goo, but it wasn’t what you needed “stop” you said in a demanding tone making him stop in the act “go to the bed” he looked at you confused “now”

He sat on your bed, panting as you approached him, his tick and hard cock taking all of your attention, slowly you kneel in front of him, your hands caressing his thighs.   
  
“So hard for me” you whispered, taking his cock in your hand and pumping it slowly, your thumb rubbing his slit to collect the pre-cum. You sucked it in your mouth and moaned at his salty flavor.   
  
“Y/N” you heard him growl and you smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted. You licked your lips before taking his tip on your mouth, sucking him hard and fast. You bobbed your head until his tip hit the back of your throat, you gagged at the feeling and the vibrations made him moan loudly.   
  
His hands moved to your head but you stopped him, grabbing his wrists and placing them behind him so he couldn’t have any power, he grunted as a complain but you swallowed around his cock and he gave in, allowing you to take him as you pleased.   
  
You kept sucking him, hollowing your cheeks and using your teeth to give him more pleasure, you suddenly felt him twitch in your mouth and you stopped before he finished. Taking him completely out and letting go of his wrists.  
  
“What the fuck?” he growled when you stood up  
  
“I just wanted a taste” you shrugged before you placed your knees on either side of him, straddling his lap.  
  
“Y/N” he growled, his hands moved to your hips and gripped them hard, you smirked and humped your hips, making you rub your wet folds against his cock “I… want to taste you… now” he grunted, trying to turn you around but you stopped him  
  
“Later” you whispered before taking his cock an positioning it against your entrance. “Fuck” you moaned as you you felt his cock stretching your walls.  
  
“Shit” he groaned, throwing his head back as you lifted and sank again and again. His cock hitting all the right places as you fucked yourself on him. Your hands rested on his chest for support and your feet rested on his thighs. 

“Dean” you moaned, grabbing his face and kissing him, your tongue entering his mouth just like his cock was entering your pussy.  
  
“Y/N” he moaned when he felt your walls clenching around him as he hit the your sweet spot, he started thrusting his hips upwards to hit the same spot over and over again making you cum hard around him, you climax triggered his and he yelled your named as your walls milked his cock, leaving him empty.

“My turn” he grunted when he recovered from his orgasm, you on the other hand were still to breathless to even talk. Before you could ask what was he talking about your were on the bed, your face resting against the pillow and your hands on your back  
  
“Dean” you moaned as you felt entered you from behind, he let go of your hands and you quickly brought them up to fist the bed sheets, your first orgasm was not completely over yet and your pussy was so sensible that every thrust was almost painful. But it also felt amazing.  
  
“Y/N” Dean grunted biting your neck as he lifted you, your back pressed against his chest as his hips pounded into you harder and faster. 

“Dean… I’m going to..” you started but couldn’t finish as an amazing wave of pleasure washed over your body, you tensed and screamed as you came around him, you vision blurred and your mouth open as his name left your lips over and over again  
  
“Y/N” you moaned as he shoot his load inside of you.  
You both fell on the bed, to tired to even utter a word, he was to tired to even pull out of you, he only wrapped his arms around you and fell asleep.  
  
“Shit” you mumbled before falling asleep as well. 

————-

The annoying sound of your phone wake you from your peaceful sleep, your groaned, turning around and taking your phone from the nightstand.  
  
“What?” you grunted, not caring about who it was  
  
“What the hell did you do to Squirrel?” you heard your boss practically growl on the other side of the phone  
  
“Why?” you asked, confused  
  
“He kept me hostage, Y/N” the king yelled, making you take the phone away from your ear “he wanted to know where you were”  
  
“Did you tell him?” you asked, pretty much awake now “Please, tell me you didn’t t-”  
  
“Of course not!” Crowley sounded offended “but maybe you should pay him a visit”  
  
“No”  
  
“Y/N…” he started  
  
“No, Crowley” you groaned “it was fine when he was a demon, it was… fun. But now his a human, can’t deal with humans”  
  
“Not every human is like…  _him_ ” you closed your eyes tightly “Dean is not that bad”  
  
“Since when are you on his side?” you scoffed  
  
“I am not, but you are like the annoying sister I never wanted… I want you happy”  
  
“Stop!” you groaned “don’t get all sappy on me” he scoffed “I don’t want a relationship, that’s all. Hopefully he would get tired of waiting” you shrugged even when you knew he couldn’t see you  
  
“Y/N…”  
  
“Good night” you ended the call and tossed the phone to the bed.

You couldn’t sleep after that, your thought being occupied by the green eyed hunter. You wanted to see him against, to hear him, to feel him. And that scared the shit out of you, your weren’t looking for a relationship, you sure as hell weren’t looking for a relationship with a hunter. It would only end in a heartbreak and you had enough of that with..  _him_.  
  
You closed your eyes and sighed, your needed to forget about the nights you spent with Dean, all the amazing sex, all the kisses.  
  
You wanted, no, you  _needed_  to forget about Dean Winchester.


	2. Fighting For Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request** : Are you thinking about a part 2 for “fighting for dominance”? Because that would be a mighty good thought, you amazing writer, YOU! AND Can you do another part to fighting for dominance? 
> 
> Prompt: Dean is human again (sort of) but the reader doesn’t want to be with him or even see him, he isn’t having it.

. 

“This is getting ridiculous!” the King of Hell barked as he found himself trapped yet again in the man of letters dungeon for what it felt like the 100th time since Dean became human again.    
  
“It could be all over” Dean shrugged, placing a chair outside of the trap and sitting in front of Crowley “just tell me where she is… and you won’t see me again”   
  
“I. Don’t. Know” the king practically growled every word “You should really give up on her” he sighed when he saw that Dean wasn’t believing him   
  
“Does it look like I can?” Dean groaned, resting his head in his hands “I can’t stop thinking about her, I remember everything from her… her scent, her touch…”  
  
“I really don’t want to know what else you remember” Crowley made a disgusted face “Look…” he sighed “Y/N… she’s complicated…”  
  
“Tell me about it” the hunter scoffed   
  
“It’s not her fault, really” the demon ignored the last comment “commitment and trust issues are pretty normal with someone how has been betrayed before”   
  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, looking at the demon right in the eyes   
  
“She didn’t tell you…” the king closed his eyes, you were going to murder him for sure “Why do you think she’s a demon? We both know she hasn’t been one for that long, she’s the best, you would have been after her a long time ago if she wasn’t new”   
  
“She didn’t tell me” groaning, the hunter stood up “we didn’t talk that much…”  
  
“Don’t” Crowley couldn’t hear about you being a sexual being, he did like you like a sister, and no brother wants to know about his sister’s sex life. Maybe some brothers did… but Crowley wasn’t into the Flowers in the attic type of shit “she’s a crossroads demon for a reason” the king started “twelve years ago she made a deal…”   
  
“Oh no” Dean groaned, knowing the meaning of it   
  
“She was a devoted wife” Dean cringed at the new information “with a dying husband…” Crowley shrugged, he didn’t need to give more information   
  
“She sold her soul for him?” the hunter groaned, of course you wouldn’t want him, you still loved the lucky bastard of a husband, hell… you sold your soul for him! “but… if she sold her soul that means that she’s supposed to be tortured”   
  
“I know” the demon smirked “but the day I went to collect her soul we made another deal”   
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I offered her the opportunity to work for me, she only needed to provide a soul to replace hers”  
  
“She kill someone innocent?” Dean sat again, he knew you were a demon, but he also knew that you were only after the ones how got themselves in that situation… he thought you wouldn’t hurt an innocent person   
  
“No” Dean looked at the king with confusing written all over his face “she killed her husband”

—————————

You woke up from you peaceful sleep by the cold breeze of the A/C hitting your naked flesh, you didn’t open your eyes but frowned… you didn’t went to sleep naked… Panicking you tried to get up but a soft ribbon-like tie was tied around your wrists holding you against the headboard.  
  
You opened your eyes, blinking a couple of times to get used to the darkness of the room, gasping as you saw a big shadow at the other side of the room, walking towards the bed   
  
“About time, baby” you closed your eyes, recognizing the voice right away   
  
“Dean” you breathed out as he turned on the lamp from the nightstand, you tried to break the hold of your wrists, but you couldn’t 

“Don’t even try it” Dean smirked, crawling between your legs, it took you just a second to see that he was only wearing briefs, his hot skin making contact with yours as he made his way up “you don’t know how tired I was of you hiding from me” he whispered as he lowered his head to one of your hardened nipples “so tired” he said before sucking the nub   
  
“Dean” you moaned, arching your back a little. He growled, placing a hand on your back and bringing you closer to him   
  
“So tired of kidnapping Crowley” he growled before taking the other nipple on his mouth, his fingers made their way towards your core, slightly touching your wet folds “so tired of him saying he didn’t know where you were” he started leaving a trail of kisses from the valley of your breasts to your naval, then from your naval to your mound “so tired of fucking my hand thinking about you” he groaned before using his thumbs to open your lips “so tired of trying to remember the sweet taste of your cum” you moaned, you hips jolting from the bed to get a little bit of friction. Dean however, wasn’t having it. He placed one hand on your abdomen and pushed you down before taking a long lick from your slit, humming at the taste of your wetness.  
  
“Please” you moaned, not realizing how much you had missed him until his mouth was on you again.   
  
He didn’t make you wait, entering you with his tongue, thrusting it as fast as he could as his nose rubbed your sensible clit   
  
“Dean” you moaned, loudly as you felt him growling at your taste, the vibrations coming from his mouth hitting your entrance as he kept tongue-fucking you really good   
  
“Fuck” he groaned as he felt your walls clenching around him, you thought he was going to stop but he didn’t. Instead he accelerated his actions, using his index finger and thumb to pinch your swollen clit, making you come instantly in his eager mouth.   
  
“Dean” you yelled over and over again as he collected all of your juices, humming against your skin at your sweet taste   
  
“So sweet” he whispered as he hovered you “missed that, a lot” he mumbled before taking your lips, giving you a breath taking kiss. You could taste yourself on him but you didn’t care, in fact you used your tongue to clean his lips and chin making him groan at how sexy that was.   
  
“Dean…” you whispered against his lips   
  
“Yes?” he teased, grinding his hips so his hard cock would rub against your folds “wait” he stopped, making you whine   
  
“Please” you pleaded, thrusting your hips upwards, moaning as you rubbed against him again  
  
“Y/N…” he groaned as a warning, showing you how difficult it was for him to hold back “I am going to fuck you” he whispered, resting his head on the crock of your neck “but you need to know one thing”   
  
“What?” you asked, breathless   
  
“I am not you husband” and just like that, you tensed “I am not going to leave you for someone else” he added, kissing the side of your neck “he didn’t deserve you, Y/N” he kissed your jaw, slightly nipping the skin “I don’t deserve you either” he kissed the side of your mouth “but I won’t let you go” he said before crashing his lips against your once again. You melted into the kiss, feeling a few tears rolling through your cheeks as you allowed yourself to tear down your walls   
  
“Dean” you mumbled   
  
“Shh” he kissed you once again, just a tap kiss “Let me do all the talking”  
You nodded, moaning as you felt him placing his cock in your entrance, slowly entering to the hilt   
  
“You are perfect, Y/N” he whispered, using on hand to untie your hands, they immediately went to his shoulders “such a perfect little body” he moaned as he pounded into you at a slow pace , making you moan at the feeling.   
  
“Fuck” you moaned, lifting your hips a little, making his cock hit the right place   
  
“This little pussy” he grunted, using his hands to squeeze your boobs as he started thrusting faster “takes my big cock so well” he moaned, making you clench around him “so good”   
  
You moaned, tugging his hair to move his head towards you, crashing your lips to his, silently telling him how much his words meant to you. He growled against your mouth, removing his hands from your boobs and using them to grab the back of your knees, wrapping your legs around him, leaving you completely open for him   
  
“Dean” you moaned as you felt your second orgasm approaching   
  
“I know” he groaned, using his thumb to rub your clit, loving the feeling of your walls clenching around him, feeling his own orgasm approaching, but he didn’t want to come, not until you had finished first “come on, baby” he whispered, rubbing your clit faster and thrusting his hips harder   
  
“Dean” you yelled as you came  
  
“Thank fuck” he groaned as he came inside of you, falling boneless on top of you when his arms were to tired to hold him   
You sighed in content, running your hands through his hair as you waited for your breath to come out at a normal pace   
  
“Am I crushing you?” you heard him mumble against your skin   
  
“No” you lied, you didn’t want to lose the feeling of being buried under him, drifting back to sleep as you felt him doing the same. 

-

“I meant what I said” was the first thing you heard when you woke up the next morning.  
  
You weren’t under Dean anymore, instead your head was resting on his chest as one of his arms was wrapped around you, his free hand playing whit your hair  
  
“About kidnapping Crowley?” you teased, earning a nervous laugh “Dean…” you sighed “please tell me it was only that one time”  
  
“He told you?” he buried his head on the crock of your neck, feeling the heat rise on his face  
  
“He was furious” you giggled  
  
“I only did it like… twenty times… twenty-five tops”  
  
“He’s going to kill me… or not… he did tell you where I was” you smiled “I guess we are even”  
  
“He did try to keep the secret though”  
  
“What did you do?” you asked, afraid of the answer  
  
“I told him about… the time we… did it in his office”  
  
“YOU WHAT?” you looked at him wide-eyed  
  
“I was… sort of graphic too” he smiled shyly “two minutes and I had you location, your phone number and the key of your room”  
  
“He isn’t going to look at me again” you sighed  
  
“Good” Dean growled, bringing you closer to his body  
  
“Ew, not like that” you shivered

He laughed at the face you made before turning serious again   
  
“I am not letting you go, Y/N” he kissed your forehead   
  
“I know” you sighed, cupping his cheek with your hand “I won’t try to escape” you promised, earning a big toothy smile  
  
“Good” he kissed you lips this time, taking his time to explore your mouth   
  
“A demon and a hunter…” you breathed out as you broke the kiss “sounds impossible”   
  
“It isn’t… ask Sammy”


End file.
